


Тишина в эфире

by Ye_Boo_Lia



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kanzaki-centric, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia
Summary: Сегодня Канзаки закапывал свой первый труп.
Relationships: Himekawa Tatsuya/Kanzaki Hajime
Kudos: 2





	Тишина в эфире

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для любимой командощки Beelzebub на WTF-2019.  
> Бета - Изуэль, Геллаан <33

Земля была рыхлой и тёмной, влажноватой от осенней мороси. Канзаки апатично сгребал её на лопату, мелкие комья глухо сыпались прямо на носки ботинок. 

«Я убил человека, — по кругу вертелось у него в голове. — Твою мать».

Труп — вернее то месиво, что от него осталось, — лежал неподалёку от свежевырытой ямы. Неряшливо обёрнутый в холщовый мешок, согнутый поперёк туловища, он походил на огромную жирную гусеницу. Канзаки то и дело натыкался взглядом на впадину пробитого черепа, неестественный изгиб синюшной шеи, раздробленные фаланги пальцев. Сбивался с мысли и замирал, вспоминая тяжесть мёртвого человеческого тела на плечах. В себя он приходил, только когда за шиворот падала очередная ледяная капля. Канзаки вздрагивал, делал пару глубоких вдохов и снова принимался за работу.

Это была просто самозащита. Не тот драйв, который захлёстывает в хорошей драке, а едкий и липкий страх — детское чувство, которое Канзаки уже успел позабыть. На него напали, когда он исследовал опустевший супермаркет в поисках еды. Если бы ещё месяц назад ему сказали, что он, сын якудза, станет мародёром, Канзаки плюнул бы этому человеку в лицо. Но он не слышал человеческой речи уже несколько недель, и в семейной гордости больше не было смысла. 

Канзаки оглядывал отдел садоводства, когда его резко дёрнули за руку назад. К своему стыду, он не услышал шагов и среагировать толком не успел — едва устоял на ногах. Мужчина в изодранном некогда офисном костюме тряс головой и рычал, как зверь. Скошенная челюсть висела на обрывках лицевых мышц, между окровавленных зубов плашмя висел истерзанный язык. Канзаки в отвращении отпрянул и вырвался из крепкой хватки. Мужчина двинулся на него, подволакивая ноги, и от этих нелепых, несвойственных человеку движений, Канзаки замутило. С усилием борясь с оцепенением, он слепо зашарил ладонью по полкам. 

Ему повезло наткнуться на лопату. Канзаки резко толкнул древко вперёд, целясь мужчине в солнечное сплетение. Промахнулся в первый раз, но, оказавшись за спиной, ударил снова. Он отчётливо расслышал хруст ломающегося позвоночника, но мужчина устоял на ногах, неуклюже попробовал развернуться. Канзаки предупредительно пнул его ногой в поясницу, перевернул древко, нацеливаясь уже черенком. Мужчина ответил захлёбывающимся рыком, выбросил руки вперёд, и Канзаки обрушился на него со всей мощью. Он бил с остервенением. То ли боялся остановиться, то ли вымещал в ударах всю ту панику, что скопилась за последние недели, Канзаки не знал. Не думал тогда.  
Он опомнился, только когда понял, что дрожит. По щекам текли горячие слёзы, а горло саднило. Наверное, он кричал. В пустом торговом зале его всхлипы звучали особенно истерично, Канзаки с трудом заставил себя прекратить.

Он осмотрел тело и не обнаружил никаких признаков жизни. Да и живым этот мужчина не был уже давно. Зомби появились в Ишияме одним августовским вечером. В школе всё ещё были каникулы, и Канзаки проводил дни за игровыми автоматами в торговом центре. Всё случилось быстро, как в кино: крики, паника, первая кровь. Всюду слышался треск битого стекла, сигнализацию заело на повторе. В толпе люди сбивали друг друга с ног и в то же время никуда не двигались. Когда одна из парочек, испуганно держащихся за руки, начали поедать друг друга, Канзаки заорал вместе с остальными. Толпа бросилась врассыпную, и он долго бежал, не видя дороги, пока не оказался там, где не было ни света, ни звука.

Тогда Канзаки впервые убегал от опасности, сейчас он закапывал свой первый труп. 

— Блядь, — выругался Канзаки.

От усталости он рухнул на колени. Руки скользили от пота, подняться было тяжело, даже опираясь на древко лопаты.

На самом деле, Канзаки никогда этого не хотел — марать руки, убирать неугодных. Это была политика их отцов, Канзаки же к восемнадцати научился запугивать. Химекава и вовсе учил его быть гибче, действовать только словами. 

Канзаки спихнул труп ногой в яму. Он копал всю ночь, и сил едва хватило, чтобы набросать сверху земли. 

Хреновый из него вышел ученик. 

Некстати вспомнилось, как про Химекаву ходили слухи, что он и мёртвого может уговорить. 

«Ирония», — рассмеялся Канзаки, и звук его смеха эхом прокатился по парку. 

Когда Канзаки выбрался наружу из своего укрытия, вокруг не было ни души. Словно никого, кроме него, в этом мире не осталось. Это было странное чувство. Раньше Канзаки никогда не интересовали люди. Громкие, назойливые, они всегда существовали для него как фоновый белый шум. Некоторые из них были своими: похожими на звук вечернего ветра, гуляющего по энгава, или перестук созу. Озорное трещание Футабы, хриплая сталь в командах отца, вкрадчивые нотки Нацуме, сочный грохот голоса Широямы. Бархатная укоризна в каждой фразе, брошенной Химекавой. Всё это принадлежало Канзаки, его жизнь была наполнена этими звуками. Сейчас же в его городе стояла тишина. И этой тишины Канзаки не знал.

Больше месяца Канзаки не видел никого живого. Он возвращался домой через пару дней после вспышки, но там было уже пусто. В школе тоже никого не оказалось — да и кто бы прятался в этих развалинах. У головного офиса корпорации Химекавы валялись горы полицейских щитов. Канзаки надеялся, что хотя бы здесь смогли отбиться, но разбитые окна первых трёх этажей ничего не могли ему обещать. 

Смешно, конечно, но ему отчаянно хотелось снова увидеть людей, услышать голоса, смех, крики — неважно, раздражения или радости, лишь бы не страха. Потому что сам Канзаки только и делал, что боялся. Боялся увидеть кого-то из своих заражённым. Боялся драки, в которой придётся выбирать между собой и жизнями близких. 

А ведь Канзаки искал. Обошёл всю Ишияму несколько раз, но встретил только разруху и холодные остовы домов. Жители ушли отсюда ходячими мертвецами, и города тоже не стало.

Подувший ветер пробрал до костей. Канзаки поёжился и поднялся наконец на ноги. Занимался рассвет. Только день и ночь всё так же приходили на смену друг другу. Смерти людей не означали смерть мира. Солнце и ветер — вот то, что осталось неизменным.

Это. И голос.

— Канзаки?

Канзаки дёрнулся, как от удара в лицо, обернулся. Химекава стоял перед ним, опёршись рукой о дерево, — вторая рука плетью висела вдоль тела. Волосы свисали спутанными, слипшимися прядями. Разбитые колени засохли грязной коркой. Канзаки только и мог, что смотреть на Химекаву, раскрыв рот, а тот кривился в ответ, едва сдерживая слёзы.

Тишина наконец прорвалась.


End file.
